


Hide and Seek

by Tako345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: “上帝，爱国者，30年爆发一次的伦盖伊火山，为什么你们从来听不见我的愿望？”Chris抱着他的枕头，“那你们总知道Sebastian Stan吧？我和他合作了三部戏，出生入死几百回了，为什么我还没把他追到手？”





	Hide and Seek

01

“上帝，爱国者，30年爆发一次的伦盖伊火山，为什么你们从来听不见我的愿望？”Chris抱着他的枕头，“那你们总知道Sebastian Stan吧？我和他合作了三部戏，出生入死几百回了，为什么我还没把他追到手？”

这时Scott端着解酒茶走过来，“你有什么愿望，我听着呢。”

“我想要Sebastian。”Chris裹着被子说，“我不想和他当同事了，我忍不了了，我们睡过几次但我并不只想睡他，我还想和他——你知道吗，前两天采访的时候，有人问我想要什么超能力，四倍力量、光速还是穿墙遁地之类的。拜托，他们真的看不出来我想要什么吗？如果我能一直呆在Seb身边而他也不躲，那对于我来说就是最棒的了。我宁愿爱国者今年不赢球，也想要这个。”

“那我猜他们是真的看不出来。”Scott差点捏爆茶杯，但还是努力听完了。“就连我也没猜到你他妈是个深柜。”

“操。”Chris用力捶床垫，“我恋爱了，Scott。真的。”

 

 

02

有时候Sebastian会觉得，要是这该死的周游全世界的宣传期再不结束，他就见不到明天的太阳了。不过好在下一场宣传开始前他还有一天的假期，不然他很有可能光荣殉职，然后拉上Anthony给他陪葬。

Anthony——前一秒抱怨着骨头要散架，后一秒就联系好了夜场的去处并且有整整一本邀请人的名单，Sebastian不知道他哪里来的这么多精力，比他肚子里所有没品的笑话全加起来还要多十万倍，Sebastian就从没见过他疲倦的样子。

说实话他挺羡慕Anthony的。比起自己，他在剧组里的人气显然更高，虽然他后进组，但很快就和所有人混到了一起，大家喜欢他的风趣和幽默——简直和那个人一样，人气之星。无论他们之中的谁出现在片场，总能引起一阵又一阵的笑声，只不过Chris总是更耀眼一点罢了。

Sebastian翻出冰箱里的披萨和啤酒，打开电视，眼睛盯着屏幕却完全没注意到上面正播放着自己从来不看的美式橄榄球。他的打算是好好待在家补个觉，天知道他现在的黑眼圈有多重，早就超过一个正常罗马尼亚人该有的水平了，而分别之前Chris也对他表达了相同的想法。

“告诉你Seb，我除了睡觉什么也不想做，如果不幸发生了地震或者入室抢劫，就让Scott扛着我逃跑，他不敢扔下我不管的。或许吧。上帝保佑。”

 

 

03

Sebastian的披萨吃到一半就握着啤酒罐睡着了。他真的太累了，累到出现幻觉。他感觉到Chris正抱着他，吻他的脖子和下巴窝，接着把舌头伸到他嘴里，吻的他气都喘不上来。

“…操！”Sebastian虚睁着双眼，往下看到自己的裤裆鼓成一团。

操他的。他好久没做这种梦了，这算什么。他只是想睡个好觉，拜托，而不是梦见Chris诱人饱满的肌肉。Sebastian扶着墙挪进浴室，裤子和皮带掉了一地，袜子脱下来半截几乎让他摔倒。该死，他老二硬得发疼，简直像个没打过炮的处男，光是想象着那张扮演过美国队长的脸就能让他的屁股蠢蠢欲动。

好吧他承认，他对Chris有欲望，很强烈的欲望。可这有什么奇怪的呢？全世界有几个人会不愿意和Chris睡觉？

Sebastian扯下白内裤，差点被他的小兄弟弹到肚子，他不停地骂着操，蹲下来翻片场用剩下的润滑油。这回确实和以往的不一样，场景太真实了，他甚至感受到Chris的体温，还有那家伙满脸的大胡子，扎的他嘴唇和鼻子都疼。操，他什么时候才能再碰一碰Chris的胡子？

他找到那管被调笑了几万遍的ky，能挤出多少就挤出来了多少，涂好了手指直接往屁股里戳，也顾不上他多久没用过那地方自慰。

“哇哦，这就有点超过了。”

身后突然传来的声音让Sebastian瞬间软了一半。

“别紧张，我是Chris。”

妈的。他彻底软了。

 

 

04

“你最好离我远点儿。”Sebastian对着空气挥舞一根螺丝刀，“不管你是谁，离我远点。”

“或许你可以先把裤子穿好？虽然我觉得你这个样子辣透了，但晚上天气比较凉。”那个自称是Chris，也的确像Chris的声音说，“喔喔！冷静点kid，你刚刚差点捅爆我的胃。”

这他妈算是什么事？

Sebastian冷汗都被吓出来了。有谁趁他不在家给他安装了一个AI，并且这AI该死的还用Chris的声音和他开玩笑？

“我要报警了。”

“别，千万别。我真的是Chris。”那声音走近了一步，用朗诵一般的语调说，“宝贝，我睡前许了一个美丽的愿望，对上帝、爱国者，和30年爆发一次的伦盖伊火山，然后就被送到你这儿来了。”

“到底是谁给我装了个这么傻逼的AI？ Anthony？我要打爆他的头。”

那声音大笑，“有机会我要把这句话转告给他。”

“再好不过了，你现在就去吧，我们可以当作什么也没发生。”Sebastian套上裤子，指了指公寓大门的方向。

他一定要去睡觉了，同时祈祷明天醒来这些幻觉就能通通消失。他捡起袜子和皮带，转身却撞上一堵肉墙。“操！你怎么还在这儿！？”

“因为Chris的愿望是和你待在一块儿，所以我不能走。”

Sebastian绕过他，但实际上他只是绕过了一片空气。

“好吧好吧，我也许能解释。”声音紧跟着他，“你可以把我当成另一个Chris，有独立意识，和波士顿那个Chris是不同的个体，他不知道我的存在，也不知道我做了些什么，我只是来代替他完成一些愿望。”

“你为什么总提到他的愿望？”Sebastian气呼呼地收拾桌上的剩披萨，“你废这么大工夫就是为了来搞我一次对吗？Chris你听好了，现在把哈利波特的隐形衣脱下来，你就能操到我的屁股。”

“老天…”Chris倒抽一口气。

“我猜中了？”

“一部分。”Chris重复了一遍自己不久前说过的话，“如果我能一直呆在Seb身边而他也不躲，那对于我来说就是最棒的了。我宁愿爱国者今年不赢球，也想要这个。”

Sebastian对着空气摇摇头，“那我劝你赶紧把那座火山炸了，你变成这样子根本就不算实现了愿望。上帝保佑爱国者。”

 

 

05

于是Sebastian开始了和隐形Chris的同居生活。

昨晚他往沙发上扔了一床被子就没再管Chris了。他睡得挺安稳，没做梦，早晨起来神清气爽，要不是经过料理台的时候看见他的锅在凭空煎蛋，应该感觉会更好。

“起了？”Chris的嗓音有些沙哑但足够温柔，“一会儿我再煎两片培根，你可以先喝杯热牛奶。”

Sebastian挑眉，“这也是你的愿望？”

“当然。”Chris的心情很不错，开始哼小美人鱼的主题歌。

“谢谢。”Sebastian拉开椅子坐下。

其实这几个月来两人之间的关系有些尴尬，具体尴尬在哪儿，Sebastian也说不上来。他们在采访中的互动能让粉丝们尖叫，也在酒店里你情我愿地干过几次。两人就像那种普通的很合得来的炮友，只要双方能爽到就一直保持现状，并且不会表现出任何更进一步的想法。

这完全就是一个理智的成年人该有的作风，只不过令Sebastian不知道该怎么面对Chris了。他不想表现得贪得无厌，或者看上去像是只对Chris的肉体感兴趣，但他又不能说自己从一开始就喜欢他，只要他一靠近就忍不住脸红心跳。

他选择隐藏和逃避，除了公众面前的必要接触，他能逃多远就逃多远，如果Anthony的派对邀请人中有Chris，他就绝不参与。

所以Chris才会认为Sebastian在躲。可他总不会傻到和Chris坦白：“我很想和你上床，吸你的老二无论是用上面的嘴还是下面的嘴，但我不能，Chris，我不能越陷越深了，我会死在你手里的。”

从某些方面来看，那座火山干得确实很不错。

现在他看不见Chris，只要对方不出声、不让东西漂浮，Sebastian就根本猜不到他在哪儿——更别说躲了。白痴才愿意和隐形人玩hide & seek。

锅里传来烤肉的滋滋声，随后是培根的浓香，Sebastian能想象出Chris一边哼歌一边晃屁股的样子。以前Chris也为他做过早餐，那一次他稍微破了点规矩，从后面抱住Chris的腰吻他光裸的肩膀和脊背，那里有他前一晚留下的痕迹，红的紫的青的，暗示他们干得有多爽多激烈。

Sebastian为过往的愚蠢叹了一口气。

“做好了，这一份是你的。”装了煎蛋、培根和面包片的碟子摆到面前，Sebastian旁边的椅子被拉开，“你柜子里的草莓酱吃完了，记得买新的，还有一些过期的调料我也替你扔了。”

“谢谢。”

“不用谢，宝贝。”

Sebastian想不起来上一回他和Chris如此正常地谈话是什么时候了，也许没有那么正常，但至少他不会满心只想着逃开。他逃不开，从来就没逃开过。只要一对上Chris那双漂亮得要死的、会说话的眼睛，他就一点也不想走了。他多爱Chris啊，可他们之间不会有奇迹发生。

“怎么？我厨艺退步了，不和你胃口？”Chris忧虑地看着手拿刀叉一动不动的Sebastian。

“我没事。”Sebastian的视线穿过他落在窗外。忙碌的行人，蓝色的天空，他明明在纽约，呼吸里却全是Chris的味道。片刻之后，一只温暖的手掌摸上了他的脸颊，附带一个很轻很轻的吻。Sebastian的心跳要停了。Chris执意不说话，装作吻他的只是一阵风。

 

 

06

“知道吗Chris，你这样让我觉得自己在和什么人偷情。”

“嗯哼？看不见的神秘男友之类的？很棒不是么。”

他们坐在沙发的两端，Sebastian一侧头就能看到Chris的两团屁股印子，“那你打算用这个题材拍一部电影吗大导演？我要收你的版权费。”

“你应该和那一个Chris说而不是我，你有他的号码对吧？”

Sebastian抓过手机，打开收件箱发现他和Chris最近一次联络是两个月前，对方没头没脑地在晚上八点发来一句晚安。“算了。”他把手机重重地扔下，“没人会喜欢看一个人一直对着空气喋喋不休，我总算理解Robert的难处了，他就是个天才。”

沙发那头的Chris很久没回话。

“拜托，这种垃圾醋你也要吃？”

“你从没夸过我是天才。”

“操。”Sebastian翻白眼，“你也是个天才，Chris。真心的。许愿能把自己的身子给许没了，全世界只此一人。”

Chris也翻了个白眼，“谢了宝贝。”他的屁股印子挪到了沙发的正中央，而Sebastian戒备地瞪了他一下。“我的意思是，我们总得找点事情做。”Chris抬头，看见墙壁上的时钟指向十。

“你有好主意？”

“我没有，这是你家。”

“那就乖乖坐着。”Sebastian懒洋洋地把双脚架在茶几上，“我不知道除了上床还能和你做些什么，更不能带你出去遛弯儿，因为你会把全纽约的人都吓晕。”他尖声尖气地说，“快听啊妈妈，消防栓讲话了！”

Chris配合着干笑了两声。

“采访的时候倒不见你有这么伶牙俐齿。”

“别误会。”Sebastian晃着脑袋傻笑，“哥们我只对你这样。”

 

 

07

Sebastian擅长虚张声势，Sebastian擅长对Chris虚张声势。操。他该死的一点也不擅长。Chris肯定早就看透他了。

“我记得上次来还看见了一堆碟片，你把它们放哪儿去了？”Chris正在翻他的电视柜，“你是不是从来就没有好好收拾东西的习惯？”他扔出一桶过期的小熊饼干，然后把几颗软糖扔进嘴里大嚼，“明明藏着这么多吃的还要每天啃冻披萨，你的健身教练会不会打爆你的头？”

“我近期不需要健身了。”Sebastian窝在沙发里闷闷地说，“除非下一部漫威电影还需要我增重。”

“这可不行。”Chris翻完了所有的柜子，把清理出来的过期食品装进垃圾袋，“我爱死你那些性感的腹肌了。宝贝，如果有一天它们消失了我会伤心欲绝。”

“随你怎么说。”Sebastian懒得回话，看着巨大的垃圾袋飘到门口，换成几罐啤酒飘回来。

他认命了，Chris不仅看透了他，还要吃透他，让他觉得自己像个蠢兮兮的提线木偶。他站起来，光着脚走进房间，拿出那盘Chris要找的光碟，放进DVD机，转身对沙发垫上的屁股印子比了个中指。

“噢——”Chris把他拉进一个算得上色情的怀抱，“Richard Linklater！Before Sunrise！”他环着Sebastian的腰亲吻他的后颈，“我的最爱。”

“操。”Sebastian的脸开始发热，他对Chris的触碰从来没有任何抵抗力，这也是为什么他每次都被牵着鼻子跑。“昨晚的账我们还没算，Evans。”他挣脱那两条健壮的胳膊。

“什么账？”

“你趁人之危。”他想起那个湿乎乎的、让他硬成速冻虾一样的吻。Chris的胡子和舌头，他身上的味道。该死。

“我今早用了你的牙刷、牙杯和毛巾，这些也要算在一起吗？”

“别跟我装可怜。”

“我可以道歉，Seb。”Chris去拉Sebastian的手，被躲开了，“我知道你现在不想见我，实际上你也没真的看见，我穿着隐形衣呢。”他苦笑，“但我想知道为什么。”

因为我不能越陷越深直到死在你手里。

“没有为什么。”

“好吧。”Chris替两人开了啤酒，“那我们就只看电影。”

 

 

08

生活是一个圆圈。

每当Sebastian自认为他选定的道路上不会再出现Chris，现实就给他当头一棒。他总会被找到的，因为生活就是一个该死的圆圈。他兜兜转转又回到原地，Chris在原地等他，穿着一尘不变的老头衫和牛仔裤，胡子打理得那么漂亮，眼睛永远是透明的蓝。

Sebastian早就把电影的每一句台词都背下来了，相信Chris也是。但他们依旧固执地看着，空气太安静。

放在以往Sebastian肯定坐不住，他会盼望Anthony来救场，打破两人之间无意义的沉默。他在有外人在场的时候往往会表现得更自然，Chris也是。Anthony来问过他和Chris的关系，“你们俩怪怪的，”他挤着眉毛，“我鸡皮疙瘩都要吓没了，你们跟我打招呼简直一个比一个开心，单独在一起又屁话都不讲。你难道不是队长的好Bucky吗？”

真抱歉，我叫Sebastian，我不是。

所有人都认为他们之间必须得有点儿什么，不然怎么能演好Steve和Bucky。可问题就出在这，他和Chris到底该有些什么？

他们在床上搞过很多次，从美国队长1到美国队长3，这就足够催化出荧幕上那些感人肺腑的化学反应了。他们还能有些什么？

他们还能奢望些什么？

“Chris、我——”

“嘘。”

Chris就是在谋杀他。这样子的气氛，两个人安安静静的，几罐啤酒，一部最爱的电影，窗帘拉上一半，风吹过来，光影晃动，Chris不让他说话，却放任自己的气息把他包围，让他无法消受。

“我的愿望也包括这个。”Chris在第三阵风吹来时说，“在Sebastian睡着的时候偷吻他，给Sebastian做早餐，和Sebastian一起看Before Sunrise。”

“还有什么？”

“和Sebastian一起溜Dodger，和Sebastian一起去迪士尼，和Sebastian一起去南半球，然后在那里的星空下许更多的愿。”Chris这回拉到了Sebastian的手，“我已经看够北半球的天了，我的愿望从来没人听得到。你能陪我去吗Sebastian？你愿意吗？”

Chris是个该死的浪漫的人，Sebastian很想问他，为什么非得是我？为什么吻我？这些话换一种方式说会不会变成你爱我？你爱我吗Chris？

 

 

09

Chris吻过来的那一刻Sebastian哭了。

他只是委屈，只要Chris这么热烈地吻他，手臂紧紧地抱着他，他就明白了，接下来发生的一切并不会给予他问题的答案。他们还是普通的合得来的炮友，Chris把老二插进他的屁股，一次，或者两次，Chris会喊他Sebby和宝贝，高潮时射得很深，把他的灵魂都他妈烙穿。是啊，他们有时连套子都舍不得戴，这太荒谬。

可谁让Chris的吻是全世界最温柔的，他拒绝不了。

Chris会是最好的情人，他咬Sebastian的嘴唇会怕他疼了，他抱Sebastian的后背从不在意太紧，他帮Sebastian扩张，也愿意给Sebastian最棒的口活。他总是来找Sebastian，却不说为什么。

Sebastian只有哭。他的眼泪停不下来，可Chris连他的泪珠都一颗颗吻去了，他能怎么办？

“宝贝，嘘——别哭。”Chris吻他的头发、鼻尖、脸颊和嘴唇，最后一遍又一遍地吻掉他的眼泪，“别这样，我好心疼。”

Sebastian哭得上气不接下气，“这不公平。”他去摸Chris的额头和眉毛，“我看不见你的脸，怎么知道你是不是真的在心疼。”

有关Chris的事他没有一件是确定的，Chris看他的眼神，拥抱时的悄悄话，他传来一张写着“宣传会好无聊，想和你一起溜走”的纸条。他们溜到哪里去？银河系之外的另一颗行星？但愿那里只有Chris和他两个人。他们种花，一朵蓝色的叫Christopher，一朵红色的叫Sebastian。

但生活不是童话啊。美人鱼不就没能得到王子的爱吗？他们又值得谁的爱？

Sebastian脱掉短裤，把Chris的手拉到他的屁股上，“来吧，来完成你的最后一个心愿。”他双眼哭得通红，说话也带着抽噎，“润滑油被我用完了，但没关系的Chris，我不怕疼。”

“噢Sebby…”Chris的声音听上去很痛苦。他帮Sebastian把裤子重新穿好，握紧他的手。“我不想和你做爱。”

看吧，他和Chris之间仅剩的一点联系也要失去了。

“接下来的话我思考了很久。”Chris抱住他，凑近他的耳朵，“我不想每次就只是和你做爱，我还想和你做些别的，像是一起去巴厘岛度假，我们租一辆摩托，一定要记得戴头盔，我们从这个海岸开到下一个海岸，要放EDM，最大声，傍晚就到沙滩上吃烛光晚餐，螃蟹在我们脚底的沙子里爬来爬去，我们住那种没热水的旅社，那时候再做爱，门外是月亮和石头神像，我们折腾到凌晨四点，就去看日出，我和你——”Chris拍拍Sebastian呆滞的脸，“你明白吗Seb？我想和你做些别的，像是真正的爱人间才会做的事。”

他深深地吻住他，“Seb你还不明白吗？我爱你。刚才的废话你全都可以不听，但这句话你一定要听清楚，宝贝我爱你。我爱你，Sebastian Stan，我爱你。”

 

 

10

Chris消失了，从看不见变成看不见也摸不着。

“Chris？…Chris？”Sebastian的眼泪就像雨季河流，他跌跌撞撞地在公寓里摸索，但是哪里都没有Chris。他离开了，小美人鱼化成了几千万颗泡沫。

Sebastian找到手机，看到两条新的短信，躺在他沉寂已久的收件箱。

 

Message from Chris：我在等你Seb。

Message from Chris：但是别急。


End file.
